Really, Kurt? I didn't notice
by Captain America 4 PREZIDENT
Summary: What happens when the X Men help ... The X Men? A whole lot of Hades is let out! Plus adding an insane OC !  Think of the possibilities!  Evo Kurt/OC Secondary Evo Remy/oc
1. Thank God for Boxers

"OMG!" I sheriked running through the mansion. I ran into the foyer where I knew the proffesser would be, "PROFFESSER! OMG! I'm going to need therapy for life."

I saw the professer sitting withe a bunch of people and strangly they remined me of the X-Men.

"Yes,DJ, what is it?" Proffesser X said in his usual calm voice.

"Well, Well," I said panting from running a sheriking. "See, you know how I never knock when I go to Kurt's room? Well this time I should have."

"Why is that?" he asked.

I couldn't help but giggle, "He, He was changing. BUT THANK GOD HE HAD HIS BOXERS ON! Still it is NOT a pretty picture."

_BAMF!_

"Awww. Vell at least you got to see mein sexy body!" Kurt said bamfing behind the proffesser.  
>"It is actually a good thing you two are here. Kurt, DJ, I'd like you to meet ... The X Men."<br>"Huh?" Kurt and I said looking at the visitors. The one that was wearing a hood pulled it down revealing a guy that looked like an older Kurt.

"Mein Gott! He looks like me." Kurt exclaimed.  
>"Really, Kurt? I didn't notice."<p>

**hint the sarcasim in the last line. :)**


	2. Kitty takes a Kat Nap

"Wait there is more X Men?" I asked.  
>"Yes." the proffesser said scary calm.<br>Kurt and I looked at each other "COOL!" we both exclaimed.

Just then Kitty phased through the floor, "Guys." What going on? I was taking a cat nap." she said with a yawn.  
>Kurt and a snickered at the pun.<p>

"Yes Keety. You Vere." Kurt snickered some more.

"Move!" We heard a fierce voice say. "KURT!" Mystique said pushing past a few Jamies.

"OH! Muzzer! Vhat are you doing here?" Kurt said 'standing' (More Like Hiding) Behind me.  
>"What?" Mystique said looking hurt, "I can't decide to spend time with my son?"<p>

Kurt and I exchanged looks. This was one weird day.


	3. Two Blue nudies

**Sorry forgot to add this**

** DISCLAIMER:S ARE INCREDABLY STUPID! YUP I DONT ON ANY KURTS (but im messing with them for now!(NOT THAT WAY! maybe))**

"Hello Mystique. Its Funny that you are here beacause also there is another one of you." Proffessor X said.  
>Out of a dark corner came out two people who I rightfully asumed was Magneto and Mystique... who wasn't wearing any clothes.<p>

"Omigod! Haven't IVE SEEN ENOUGH NAKED BLUE PEOPLE!" I cried, "THIS MEANS _MORE_ THERAPY!"  
>"Actually you have not! Or at least in my opinion." Our Kurt said.<p>

Just then I relized something, "OMG! KURT PUT SOME CLOTHES! EWWWW!"  
>"I Don't vant to!" he said puting on his trademark pout.<p>

UHGGG! SEE THE PEOPLE I DEAL WITH!


	4. KURTSTINA IS BACK!

**Hey thank you to my first reviewers. They are supossed to be OCC but that will change a little bit later when the Kurt/DJ drama begins. or maybe they will become more insane! Oh yeah I also have the sequel planned! A little spoiler! Kurt and DJ get teleported to the Wolverine and The X Men Universe, where Danielle threatens to shave her Kurt's hair off (NO! NOT THE HAIR!) and also threatens to rip every single feather from Angel's back! Ahhhh think of the fun I Will have!**

"Um, lyke, wow. Kurt you sure you lyke won't put some pants on?" Kitty said.  
>"FINE!" he whined BAMFing to his room.<br>"Hmmm. Maybe he didn't take his medicine, ya know, the one for his never ending sugar highs." I said thoughtfully blowing a piece of brown/Black hair out of my face.  
>"Well. I admit today has been a bit ... event full," Chuck said. looking at his watch he added, "And its only 10:00 am."<br>"Yup." I nodded checking my black digital watch. it looked exactly like Kurt's image inducer but much sleeker.  
>"IM BACK!" Kurt's voice said. I turned to see Kurt with his image inducer on and thank god some pants except it wasnt Kurt it was Kurtstina the version of Kurt when his image inducer was making him look like a girl. Great. I wonder if he's gay. maybe. probably. You know what they say all the good guys are either gay or taken. WAIT! Why Did I Just think that!<p>

**OOOOOO! DJ's fallin in love maybe. Oh yeah I have a request! Can Someone draw a picture of DJ and Kurt doing I dunno. hanging out or some thing. First One to do it and give me the URL get their own OC!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! if you want to know what DJ looks like you can see in My OC's, DJ's, Profile. DANKE!**


	5. Theives, Brothers, and VAY KAYS!

**IMMMA BACK BABY! Ya Miss ME! Yeah a note, Where are the reviewers! JK Im on a sugar high and i smell like cotton candy. Yummmmmm! oh yeah i don't own Anna TheDevilsDaughter267 does!**

**On To ThE sToRy !**

"Guten Tag! Earth to DJ!" Kurt said waving a hand in my face.  
>"Hmmmm. What?" I answered looking to his incredibly happy (male this time) face.<br>"WERE GOING ON A TRIP! TO AN ABONDONED ISLAND! In za Carribean!" he yelled, "But," he continued, "Your brozzer is coming."  
>Hey, did I mention that Remy Le Beau is my bro. But we were seperated. Good for me! But Now he's acting like a bro. Goody for me.<br>"Well. We must pack since we are leaveing in 3 hours." the professer said, "Please gather the rest of the X men for me."

As I walked in to my room to start packing I her very farmilliar voice say "Hello Mon Cherie."  
>"Oh Goody. Hi Rems. How's it going?" I asked sarcasticly grabbing some clothes and my suitcase.<br>"Yo know you have been very cold to me lately. Oh, and I have been aright." he replied.  
>"And for good reason I've been cold. You abandond me when I was little." I said poisinously though on the inside I wanted to bust out crying. Was I really that much of burden? enoughto leave on a random doorstep?<br>He scowled, "And for good reason. I didn' want yo to be in da Theives Guild. I didn't want you to suffer the danger of dat life. I left yo so yo could be safe!" he pounded his fist on my lamp table.  
>It was strange how around other people he was cocky but around me he was softer and more sensitive.<p>

"Hey!" there was a knock at my door "Is every thing fine in there?" the voice of my black haired brown eyed friend Anna Guyver came from the door.  
>"Yeah! Its cool!" I yelled.<br>"Listen," Remy sighed "I'm sorry. Truely I am."  
>He sat next to me and gave me a brotherly hug. "I didn't want to abandon you i had to for yo saftey. Your my REAL sister not foster. and I love you."<br>_ in a brotherly way right? cause that would be sick if it wasnt. _I asked mentally using my telepathy.  
>"OF COURSE!" he cried.<br>" Alright! Im packed, your packed." i said pointing at the bag under the window his obvious point of entry. "So. TO THE X JET!"

**Nice twist right? REVIEW!**


	6. Trouble in Paridise

**New Chappie Babes! BTW the Island idea comes from Im A Skyscraper! Thanks!**

After a flight of two hours and many Bickering siblings ...

"WOOT!" Cried Alex running out the X Jet surfboard tucked under his arm, "Time to hit some waves!"

"Ja!" Kurt said just as excited, "I need to vork on my tan."  
>"Wait you can tan?" I asked.<br>"Yup." he said.  
>"It's true." The Older Kurt (or as ill put him Mr. Wagner) said.<br>"cool. thats cool." I replied.  
>" Not so quick. we have to get to base." The Scotts said in unison.<br>Yay. TWO party poopers.

*************************************************************

When we got there the Place was wreacked! bEEEEEIG time wreaked!

" HE'S GONE!" Yelled their Logan.  
>"Who is?" everyone asked.<br>"Gambit. He's GONE!"

**Ha ha ha!**


	7. An unwanted surprize

**Yup Im cruel very cruel. poor Gambit. poor Poor Gambit.  
>But youll find out what happened soon. DON"T FLIPP OUT THEDEVILSDAUGHTER267! Oh yeah Bella Donna is not an OC. If you have ever watched the original x men cartoons like in the 90's you might remember her.<strong>

"Wait. Deres another me?" My brother asked.  
>"yeah Bub. But I found this note." replied their Logan.<br>The note read:

To the X Men:  
>Remy, you remember me? Now X Men. You want your Gambit back. Give me the girl. You know who I'm talkin bout. Ta ta for know.<p>

BD of The AG.

"Bella Donna Of The Assassin Guild." Remy Said with a scowl.

"Who is that?" I asked.  
>"The girl I was supposed to Marry. <p>


	8. When In Doubt Pass Out

"What?" Anna Guyver asked in suprise. Did I mention shes Gambit's girlfriend.

"Well," he started.  
>This was definitly something I did not want to here and it was pretty obvious who she wanted. Me , duh. So well When in doubt, Pass out. That my saying.<p>

** Yup short. L8R**


	9. KISSING

"Ha." I looked up to see Kurt's smirking face. "Good morning sleeping beauty."  
>"Wha. where am I?" I asked.<br>"Ze undestroyed part of base."  
>"OKeeeeyayyyyy." I said streaching out the word as I stood up. "Bella Donna wants me. it's obvious she wants revenge on Remy. What Better way to then get to his sister." I said grimly.<br>"Vas?" Kurt exclaimed, "Your not Just gonna give up like zat! Are you?" he said the last part worried.  
>"It's the only idea I have were every one but me is safe." I replied.<br>" Hence ze but you part!" Kurt cried.  
>"And why do you care so much!" I asked bitterly.<br>"Cause I ... Cause ... Cause.." Kurt stuttered.

**Kurt's POV**

She has driven me insane. I grabbed her arm to pull her close. And I Kissed her.


	10. Mad older sibilings and a happy Kitty

**DJ's POV**

OMFG OMFG OMFG! He's kissing me! HOLY CHAMPANE! HOLY CRAP! WTF!

"Cause I Love you." he finished, "And I hope you don't hate me for kissing you." he looked at me nervously.  
>"I uh I Uh." I stammered still in shock. Finnally I grabbed him by the collar of his t shirt and pulled him in to a no shame behind closed doors kiss.<br>"Yup." he said with a smirk, "The babes can't resist ze fuzzy dude."  
>" You Two done. Or should a beat logan at an other poker game." Remy appeared in the door way. And boy does he look mad at Kurt. Rouge came behind him and glared at me. Kitty phased through the wall holding a video camera. We were in Trouble.<p> 


	11. A baby Wow

**Okay i warn you i cuss word in this chap.**

"I suppose we'll leave you to your selves." said remy leaving along with Rouge.  
>"In my opinion," Kitty said,"you guys are adoreable together." she said as she left.<br>"Wow." i said.  
>"Remy doesnt look happy." Kurt said nervously.<br>As soon as he said that there was a knock on the door and the sound of footsteps running.  
>we walked to the door and when we opened it<br>There was a little baby with blond and black hair giving us a courious then cooed, "Mama?Dada?"

Holy Shit.


	12. CLIFF HANGER!

**Kurt: HEY MIEN HOMMIES! Yo It's ze K-Man In ze House!  
>DJ:OH GOD NOT AGAIN!<br>Kurt (Now dancing on a table drinking alot of sugar): Aww Come on YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT!  
>(CURTAIN FALLS JUST AS KURTS ABOUT TO GIVE DJ A LAP DANCE)ME:Sorry you had to see that. :p LOL :)<br>Gambit:On Wit De story already (to Kurt) GET OFF MY LIL SISTAH!  
>DJ: And things were about to get fun.<br>(everyone notices that her jeans were undone and So were Kurt's)  
>Gambit:IM GONNA KILL HIM! THEN TAKE HIS SCREEN TIME!<br>Kurt: NO NOT ZE SCREEN TIME VHY CRUEL WORLD!  
>Me: Ok enough bableing to story!<strong>

Wow Holy Chiz! A baby.  
>Suddenly every ones <em>favorite <em>(sarcasim ever heard of it?) red headed bossy lady. "IS IT TRUE! NOT EVEN 5 MINETUES AND HE GOT YOU PREGNANT!"  
>"Um Jean Is this yours?" I said holding out the blond and black <strong>(Imagine Berthas hair In Fred)<strong> haired and green eyed baby.  
>"No! Okay Kurt and I will go to the try to get a hold of the professer, Kay?" Jean said rushing out with Kurt.<br>Then I felt woozy then I fell to the ground.  
>"Don' worry all da pain will go away." a sickly voice said before i passed out.<br>** EEK GASP! How was that DID I SUCCSFULLY MAKE A CLIFFIE TELL IN THE REVIEWS!**


	13. Meet Remy 2 And Bella Donna

**IMMM BACK BE AFRAID!  
><strong>Uhhhg. My head was pounding and I felt sick to my stomach.  
>"Ahhh It is about tahme you woke up." said a woman standing over me. She was blond and perfect looking. A little to perfect. "Now cum on." She grabbed my arm and dragged me along her side down a few hall ways until she threw me in to a cell.<br>"You aint gonna get away wit dis Bella!" said some one else in the cell.  
>"Really, Remy? Watch Me." SHe said locking us in.<br>"R-R-Remy?" I asked quitely.  
>"I dont know who you are chere, but don worrie I'll get us outta here." He said sitting down next to where I was lying and put my head in his lap and stroked my hair. Weird thats what my adoptive mom would do when I was a Kid.<p> 


	14. DON'T BE BITCHIN TO ME!

**Hey y'all Kurt lovahs! Imma BACK! he he Happy Val's Day! i just wanted to make a short chap with Gambit and Dj having a moment. :)**

The room was all dark but then everything got fuzzy and then clear. Sitting across from me was a guy wearing a long treanch coat playing solitare.

"Well this sucks." I said to myself, but loud enough for him to hear, It was obvious that he was the missing Gambit. "Being held prisoner by your psycopath stalker ex-fiance. Fantaboulus." I contiued sarcasticly.

"Scuse me Chere. But I don know who you are or what Bella wants from ya so don't be bitchin to me." he said obviously fustraded by being kidnapped by his Ex.

"FYI, I'm your sister so shut your mouth before I make it where you are exactly like Deadpool, as much as you wanna talk you cannot! So you just got SEREVED!" I said my voice rising.

"Hmm. So if you're my sister I believe we're havein a sibbiling fight.' he said thoughtfully.

"DAMN RIGHT WE ARE!" I yelled turning to plop down on my butt facing the wall oppisite of him. I wonder what Kurt is up to.


	15. The First

**Kurts POV**

Why? Why me? Just as things are going good for me something has to ruin it. Like when I was with Amanda. We were going serious but then she cheats on me. Then DJ. Through out everything she was there first to help me. Heck she was the first person I met at the school, the first person that I ever flirted with, the first person I kissed.

**Flashback**

"Kuuurt! Stop it!" DJ giggled as Kurt chased her around the mansion, a mistletoe in hand.

"Aww! Come on a little holiday spirt!" Kurt replied jokingly still chasing her.

"Oh great!" DJ exclaimed, seeing that they she was trapped with Kurt in a random closet. "Fine!"

She grabbed the back of Kurt's head and pulled him down to where her soft lips were. Kurt hadden't expected that. He had stiffen slightly, feeling the softness of her pink lips and the electricity that was pulsing through him.

"This is our dirty little secret of course Kurt." She whispered into his ear.

"Of course." he replied quietly, still dazed.


End file.
